Trailer: Los hijos de los guerreros
by ImaginationMai
Summary: Los padres heredan cosas pero nada mejor que heredar una aventura... Takuya , Koji, Koichi, Tommy, Zoe y J.P han crecido y ahora sus hijo tendran que salvar el digimundo de un nuevo mal...


**Mi primer trailer ! YEI! :3...Esta vez hago un tráiler de una historia que (tal vez) estrenare , si les gusta ,les pido le digan atodos los que conocen para saber si lo estreno ono . Bueno los dejo leyendo :)**

* * *

Un chico de 12 años , cabello castaño y ojos ámbar baja corriendo las escaleras. Abre la puerta .

-¡ Kyoya!- grita emocionado cuando ve a otro chico de 13 con el cabello negro azulado corto , ojos azules y con un pañuelo en la cabeza. El solo sonrió.

-¿Y a nosotros no nos saludas?

-¡ Tsubasa, Hikaru!- grito el chico al ver aun chico rubio de 13 años con ojos verdes y a una chica de 12 pelinegra y de ojos azules.

- Lo tomare como saludo - dijo el mayor

- Ni creas que te salvaste de saludar a todos- le dijo la chica dejando ver a otros 2 chicos. Uno era castaño de ojos verdes y tenía 9 , el otro era igual de 12 y era castaño con los ojos cafés.

-¡ Yu , Kotaro!- dijo feliz

* * *

Los 6 chicos jugaban en el patio hasta que sus celulares empezaron a sonar.

" Este es el juego que decidirá su futuro ¿ Quieren comenzar ?" Todos teclearon que si " Su aventura empezara. Deben ir a la estación de Shibuya y tomar el ascensor"

- ¡ Hay que ir !- dijo Kyoya

-¡ Vamos Tsubasa! - dijo Hikaru emocionada. El nombrado solo la vio con una mirada de desaprobación.

- No creo que haya problema - dijo el ojiambar- ¡ Vamos ! - dijo echandose a correr

- ¡ Taichi espera!- grito Kyoya corriendo

- ¡ Esperen !- grito Kotaro persiguiendolos

- ¡ No, chicos !- dijo Hikaru corriendo tras ellos

-¡ Hikaru! - dijo Tsubasa corriendo tras ella.

- P..pero ..- dijo Yu viendo como sus amigos se iban . Miro la casa últimamente y salió corriendo hacia allá- ¡ No me dejen solo! Tras varios minutos de perseguirse unos a otros llegaron a la estación de trenes de Shibuya.

* * *

Al estar frente al ascensor este se abrió automáticamente , entraron un poco extrañados, pero al llegar al ultimo nivel el elevador empezó a bajar mas a una velocidad demasiado rápida. Las puertas de abrieron dejando ver a todos en el suelo.

-¡ Subamos a ese!- dijo Kyoya señalando un tren rojo.

* * *

-¿ Donde esta Yu?

- Aquí- dijo el pequeño que estaba en otro vagón se veía un poco triste y cabizbajo.

* * *

- Te conozco desde hace años no puedes mentirme - dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y Hikaru lo volteaba a ver.

- Bueno es que ...-

*oscuridad*

Un aura de diferente color rodeaba a cada uno; a Taichi un aura roja , a Kioya una blanca , a Yue una azul claro, a Hikaru una morada , a Tsubasa una negra y a Kotaro una amarilla; a los pocos segundos el aura desapareció y todos se levantaron lentamente del suelo.

* * *

- Estamos en el digimundo para ser mas específicos en la estación del fuego.- respondio Neemon

- ¿ Digimundo ? - pregunto Yu extrañado

- Si es como otra dimensión para ustedes - respondió Bokomon.

*oscuridad*

-"Chicos se que tienen muchas preguntas pero les aseguro que cuando lleguen conmigo les aseguro tendran la respuesta, Bokomon y Neemon los guiaran no se preocupen- después de eso los aparatos se apagaron" dijo una voz que salía de sus celulares ahora convertidos en digivices.

* * *

- Debes ponerte en su lugar- le dijo Kyoya a Tsubasa

- Es que Hikaru no quiere entender que solo lo hago para protegerla

- Y tu no entiendes lo difícil que es ser el menor- le dijo el llendose

* * *

- ¡ Digispirit , Digimon ,Ahhhhhhh!- fue lo que oyeron los demás. El fuego se disipo y pudieron ver a un Digimon.

- Es Agunimon el guerrero legendario del fuego- dijo Bokomon sorprendido

* * *

- Son las reencarnaciones de Kerpimon y Lucemon - dijo Ophanimon mientras los demás escuchaban atentamente.-Fueron purificados pero al renacer una chispa de rencor se encendió en Kerpimon ya que Lucemon lo había usado- dijo en tono serio- El ataco a Lucemon y esa guerra a durado años , solamente que no lo sabíamos ya que no peleaban aquí si no en una de las lunas. Después de años de lucha sus cuerpos cayeron pero sus almas no-

- Entonces es una lucha espiritual eterna- dijo Taichi comprendiendo

Beowolfmon estaba peleando con Lucemon mientras Aldamon peleaba con Kerpimon .

-¡ Tontos como ustedes simples humanos se creyeron capaces de ganarnos!- dijeron los Digimons al unísono

* * *

- Ya no intentaremos matarnos entre nosotros- dijeron con una mirada cómplice -¡ Ahora ustedes serán los que sufran! -

* * *

- Esta tiene que ser la batalla final - dijo Taichi decidido. Estaban un poco lastimados pero no se rendirían hasta que su segundo hogar estuviera a salvo.

*oscuridad*

- ¡ Yu!- dijeron todos con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Por favor di algo- dijo Tommy abrazando al niño con lagrimas en los ojos

* * *

Basada en la 4a temporada de Digimon , Digimon Frontier.

De la escritora Imaginationmai...

* * *

" Los hijos de los guerreros"

Próximamente Enero 2014

* * *

**Bueno ese a sido mi trailer ( soy un asco en esto) pero es una corta idea de lo qe pasara. Pero por si acaso: Les dire que ellos 6 son los hijos de Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Zoe, Tommy y J.P respectivamente . Beno dejen reviews para ver si lo estreno.. Bye :33**


End file.
